Day 1, Week 1, Month 1, Year 1
by specialfrog
Summary: Martin and Sam meet five years after a fast and secret affair in their youth. Just to clarify this story and 'Secrets' will not meet up, they are separate but both have similar beginings relationshipwise. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One - **Day 1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He shouldn't be too much longer," Anne stated as she flipped her phone shut, "He's stuck in traffic.

"I can't believe that I'm actually nervous about seeing him again," Sam sighed as she twisted the napkin around her middle finger.

"Excuse me?" Anne laughed- "Did I just hear _the_ Samantha Spade say she was nervous about seeing someone?"

"Well, yeah- I mean I haven't seen him since the summer we all went away together before he and Danny left for college, it's just a little weird, that's all." Sam mumbled, as she surveyed the surrounds of the small café.

"You never did tell me what happened back then, when we left you hated him, then you two were inseparable, then he left and that was it- you never said a word…"

"We had sex." Sam replied off-handedly.

"What? Excuse me? You had sex?" Spluttered Anne as she stared at her friend, "How, when?"

"Ok so I hope you at least know the _how_ by now," Sam laughed, trying to steer the conversation away from her and Martins previous relationship; she had no idea why she had let their secret slip, usually she was very tight lipped about her private life.

"Well, _when_?" Anne demanded, still not believing her ears, her best friend had just admitted to sleeping with her cousin.

A light smile tugged at Sam's features as she thought back to the trip the group had taken nearly five years ago…

_She and Martin had hated each other when they left for the trip- they always had, she was practically Danny's, his best mate, kid sister and there is a rule book on that sort of stuff. However, despite this they were always together as Anne, Martin's cousin, was also Sam's best friend. The trip had started calmly enough, the four teenagers going down to the lake house to meet some friends down there for a week of relaxation before the boys left for college. _

"So," interrupted Anne, "When did you two hook up?"

Knowing she wasn't going to escape this line of questioning from her friend Sam relented and began the story. "Remember that night when Tom was being a dick and kept making all those comments? Well that night I didn't want to the movies with everyone because he was going to be there, and you told Martin to stay with me and he did."

"You slept with him then?" Anne asked, remembering the night well. She and Martin were close and she knew Martin had a crush on Sam- no matter how much he denied it- so had taken the opportunity to try and push them together.

"No." Replied Sam giving her friend a look of pure astonishment, "That night we stayed in and just hung out, he was really sweet and we were mucking around after I started teasing him and he ended up on top of me on the floor and he kissed me, but you all got home and interrupted us."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me later that night."

"Well I couldn't, you know what Danny is like, he would have been dead against it and probably taken me home at first light. Martin was his best mate."

"So what happened next?" Anne asked, leaning in closer to her friend.

"Well the next day we talked and it was well…awkward, but then as he was leaving I kissed him. I still don't know why- blame it on teenage hormones or something… But after that we started hanging out a bit more and sneaking away to umm, fool around and stuff…" Sam blushed.

Then on the last night we arranged to meet after everyone had gone to bed and go for a walk to talk, he was leaving three days after we got back and I guess he wanted to square everything away with me. So we walked down to the lake and started talking but it kind of escalated and we ended up sleeping together."

"Oh my god," Anne quietly squealed, I can't believe this. "Is that why you two didn't tell anyone, because he was leaving?"

"Well, yeah. We had planned on seeing each other when we got back but then granddad died and Danny and I got so busy with the funeral and everything and then before I knew it he was on the other side of the country and we were back at school…"

"Is that why you never went out with anyone in our final year...Because you were hung up on him?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, I guess I always wished that he would come back, it was just left so up in the air…" Sam sighed, no longer enjoying reliving the past.

"I may have had something to do with that," admitted Anne

"Huh, how could you- you didn't even know about us?" Sam replied surprised.

"Well when he first left he would always ask how you were, I just thought it was because he was worried about you after your granddad died, so I use to tell him you were doing great and about all the guys that were asking you out…Sorry I just thought that if he told Danny how upset you were he would insist on coming home from college…I'm so sorry Sam- I didn't realize."

"That's ok, really, you didn't know. It's probably for the best anyway- he lived so far away and then I left for Europe straight after senior year, nothing would have come of it."

"Well what about now?" Asked Anne, already planning to play matchmaker between the two.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" Ordered Sam, "We have to work together; it's just shear chance that we know each other."

"It is kind of freaky," Anne agreed, "I mean, out of all the bureaus in the states, you two get stationed in the same office, on the same team- with Danny and I just down the hall…maybe it is fate?"

Outwardly Sam just laughed in reply shaking her head at her friend, however inside she couldn't help but agree with Anne- maybe it was fate.

Then in a bad twist of timing Sam's beeper went off just as Martin approached their table, "Hi!" she stuttered, "Sorry I have to run- work calls," she stated motioning to her beeper as she glanced nervously between Anne and a stunned Martin, "Um, maybe we can reschedule? When do you start?" She asked turning her attention towards Martin, forcing herself to look him in the eye.

"Monday." He stated, still slightly stunned from her jumping up from the table just as he approached.

"Ok, well I'll see you then- if not before. Bye," she called as she swung her coat over her shoulders, quickly kissed Anne on the cheek and dashed out the door.

"Well, that was…fast…" stuttered Martin as he sat down next to his cousin.

"Hmm," replied Anne, concerned as she had never seen Sam act so flustered, "So how are you any how? Long trip…"


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - **Week 1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin and Sam did not get a chance to catch up for the rest of the week, he was apartment hunting while she was throwing herself into her work, so when the following Monday morning rolled on both were extremely nervous about seeing one another.

Sam paced her bedroom, _why am I nervous,_ she asked herself, _I've seen plenty of ex-boyfriends over the years- why is Martin making me nervous? He wasn't even a real boyfriend._ In truth, she knew why she was nervous, last night she had tossed and turned trying to escape the memory of the two of them together, he was so sweet and tender towards her, something- coming from her back ground- she was not use to. Looking at her self in the mirror one last time, she forced herself out the door, not wanting to have to hurry in and be flushed when she arrived.

Martin too had suffered from a restless night, the combination of starting a new job in the morning and seeing Sam again had made the pleasantries of sleep nearly impossible. Checking his reflection in the mirror of the elevator he took a deep breath in and straightened his tie, mentally preparing himself for the day.

Having told the secretary downstairs who he was, he wasn't surprised when his new boss, Jack, met him at the entry, "So I thought we would introduce you to the team quickly before I let them know about the new case that has just come in," Jack stated as Martin followed him down the hall.

"Sure," Martin replied, a little surprised by the abruptness of the older man.

"Martin." Sam stated as she stopped suddenly, caught by surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Sam." He replied, in a quiet voice and with a small smile. He was struck by her beauty, she had always been beautiful, but she had definitely improved with age. Her hair was out, something which he had always loved, but it was straight, instead of her usual curls- _what am I thinking,_ he cursed, _I haven't seen her in years and I think I know her…I hardly knew her back then._

"You two know each other?" Jack asked as his eyes darted between the pair, who seemingly couldn't stop looking at each other, wondering if Sam was going to lash out at their newbie for calling her by the forbidden nick-name instead of her usual _Samantha._

"Umm, yeah, we knew each other a while back," Martin answered having recovered first, unsure of how much Sam would have said.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "A long time ago." _She was prepared for seeing him again, she was prepared to be introduced to him with the rest of the team, they would shake hands and exchange pleasantries, but she was not prepared for practically running into him on her way back from the break-room first thing in the morning._

"Ok then, good well I'll introduce you to the rest of the team then…" Jack replied as he started to head towards a small group of people on the other side of the office, Martin gave Sam a quick smile before motioning for her to go first.

In the back corner of the office Jack called together a few people and started making the introductions, "This," he said pointing to a short, dark skinned lady, "is Vivian, Elena," to a tall Latino lady, "and Phil," to a portly dark haired man standing off to the side, "And apparently Samantha and Martin here already know each other, so it's down to business then," Jack stated as he turned his attention to the picture of their latest victim.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Later that week the tension between Sam and Martin was evident, Phil had even blatantly asked Martin if they were _screwing_, while Elena had commented to Samantha, that it was odd that she let Martin call her _Sam_. The fact that Jack had called in Keller, an ex-boyfriend of Sam's, just increased the tension. One night after work Martin trying to seem unconcerned, asked Danny if there was a history between the two of them, sadly Danny replied that there was- but added he didn't trust the guy.

By the end of the week Martin knew he and Sam had to talk, properly talk, just to clear the air. He was amazed by what he had seen in the past week, the party-girl Sam he had known had turned into a sophisticated woman, he watched with envy as she glided through her undercover mission at the bar, that he had missed the wonderful transmission between her former and current selves.

Later he saw her enter the bull-pen with Keller, laughing as they started gathering their things to go home at the end of a long day. Taking a deep breath he started towards her, "Sam," he asked, "Want to go for a drink? Catch up?"

"Umm, sorry I already said I'd grab a drink with Keller," she replied with a small smile, "You can come if you want?" she offered, a little apprehensive with her current situation, stuck between two guys.

"Nah, it's ok," Martin replied with a smile, doing his best at playing it cool.

"Maybe another time?" She offered as he started to walk away.

"Yeah, maybe another time." He replied over his shoulder, flashing her a smile and waving before heading out the office, preying to God, that he didn't get stuck in the elevator with the two of them.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So you like her?" Anne asked half an hour or so later as she and Martin walked out of the FBI building.

"What? No." He replied, thrown off by her comment, "I just thought it would have been good to have a chat, clear the air, it's been very…tense at work," he sighed choosing his words carefully as they walked down the street.

"Why, because the last time you saw each other you fucked?" Anne asked, desperately trying to keep a straight face and an even step with Martin.

"She told you?" he deadpanned, "I…I thought we agreed to…" he stuttered.

"She let it slip last week while we were waiting for you. I just got the short version of what happened," she replied casually, "Don't worry no one else knows,"

"And they won't right…" he replied as they began to walk again.

"Scouts honor," she promised with a grin, holding her hand up in a mock salute. "So you like her?" Anne asked, reiterating her previous statement.

Martin started to reject the idea, but he knew his cousin could read him like a book, "It's Sam," he replied, "Who doesn't like her?" opening the door to the restraint they had decided to have dinner at.

"So ask her again, there always was a spark between you two." She remarked as she slipped into a stool near the bar.

"No use," he huffed as he sat besides her, "She is going out with Keller from NYPD,"

"Oh, not again." Anne replied, "That guy has got to be the biggest jerk I have ever met, and he laughs like a beaver," she added, emphasizing her comment by sticking her front teeth out and raising her eyebrows while making strange sucking sounds. Martin laughed at her impression. Glad to have lightened his mood she changed the subject, "So when did Danny say he would be here?"


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three - **Month 1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you have already been here a month," remarked Sam as she scanned her calendar.

"Yeah, it's flown bye," replied Martin, looking up at her from his desk, "I don't think I have ever survived on as little sleep as I am at the moment. I know that if Jack wasn't taking us all out for drinks tonight I would be in bed by nine."

"You and me both," She responded with a smile. Over the past month she and Martin had slowly formed a friendship, although the first week was a bit weird she noticed his effort to connect with her, and they had started to build a solid working relationship.

"Come on Marty catch up," called Elena from her desk, "I've got a babysitter waiting and want to at least get a few drinks in before I have to go and you promised to spin me around the dance floor remember."

"Yeah yeah," Martin called, "Just this one and I'm done," he continued motioning to the report he had started to print out.

From her vantage point Sam watched their little display, as much as she and Martin had connected, he had also connected with all the other members of the team. He always made Elena laugh and they were constantly niggling each other, he and Phil talked sport and he and Viv just got on right from the beginning.

"You coming Sam?" Martin called over his shoulder when he noticed she wasn't following the rest of the group.

"I'll come over in a bit;" she waved, "Got a few more things to do," she lied.

Walking back towards her Martin as the rest of the group waited by the elevator, he offered "Want me to wait with you?"

"Nah, it's ok," she smiled, "I'll drag Anne and Danny down with me when I'm done."

"Okay then," he replied, jogging back to jump in the elevator the group was holding, with one last wave he was gone and she was left with her imaginary paperwork and a general dull feeling.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So what's wrong with you?" Anne asked as she linked arms with Sam as the elevator doors shut on them and Danny.

"Nothing," Sam smiled, "Just tied."

"Liar," Danny scoffed looking down his nose at her.

"What did he do?" Anne asked, her look mirroring Danny's.

"Anne!" Sam scolded, throwing a quick glance in Danny's direction.

"Oh, so its guy troubles," Danny pondered out loud, "It's not Brian, you dumped him; Toby was a long time ago; nothing happened with Keller, thank god…Martin…" he arrived upon with a gleam in his eye.

"Why would it be Martin?" Sam asked, hoping she was convincing two of her best friends.

"Ah, because you two have always had sparks," Danny replied with a laugh as they headed out into the cold night air.

"We have not…" Sam protested, catching Anne's eye to see if she had said anything to Danny about Sam and Martin's past.

"Don't worry, Anne hasn't said a word. I knew something happened with you two when we all went away together…I just don't know what"

"Not bothering to dismiss his comment, Sam asked, "How?"

"Because I had to live with Martin asking about you everyday throughout the entirety of freshman year," Danny laughed, "He was totally lovesick, didn't date anyone until halfway through second year and that was only because we were in a campus charity auction."

"Oh," Sam replied quietly.

Anne on the other hand smacked Danny in the stomach, grumbling something along the lines of, "Five years ago would have helped!" as they walked into the bar and looked for their colleagues.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Martin had deliberately situated himself facing the door when the group entered the restaurant, he was sad that Sam had turned him down on his offer to wait; it would have given then a chance to talk. Because, although they had become closer over the last few weeks, he knew he still wanted to get to know her some more. He saw her enter behind a joking Anne and Danny; she seemed lost in thought, only vaguely following the pair as they headed for the table. He briefly wondered if she would bring Keller, assuming they were still dating, then pondered why he should care.

The night passed without incidence, Jack, Viv and Elena all left early, wanting to get home to their kids, with Phil not long after deciding to go and attempt to chat-up a lady at the bar; leaving a very tipsy Sam, Martin, Danny and Anne discussing the days of their youth. Danny had just launched into the sordid tale of how he and Martin use to sneak out of class to peek into the shower block at school in their final year, until they got caught by the fat Phys Ed teacher, who made them clean both the male and female showers with a toothbrush.

"Oh, I still get some pretty good images whenever I smell bleach though," chuckled a drunken Martin, causing the rest of the table to erupt into an encore of laughter.

"So Danny, you still ok to give me a lift home?" Anne asked as she stood up and grabbed her coat, causing the rest of the table to look up.

"Uh, yeah sure," a somewhat startled Danny replied.

"Oh, stay a bit longer- at least until I finish my drink," pleaded Martin, "Then we can all leave together."

"Nah, I'm sure Sammy here can get you home safely," Joked Danny, catching onto Anne's plan to force the other two to talk. She had noticed throughout the night that they were quite happy to talk to each other in a group situation, but as soon as it was just the two of them, they suddenly went silent.

"So…ever see anyone _interesting_ through the bathroom cracks?" Sam asked, slightly desperate to find a topic of conversation after the Anne and Danny had headed home.

"Umm, yeah, I kind of got addicted to this one girl, the only thing is that the hole wasn't that big and we couldn't actually see anyone's face- so I don't actually know who it was," he chuckled as he swirled the last of his drink in the glass.

"Do tell," she smiled, enjoying watching his coyness over the situation. The Martin she had always observed at high school was baby-faced, sports mad and popular but with a geeky edge; this Martin was cool and confident, the fact that he now had a warm five o'clock shadow was definitely helping his image, '_and his sex appeal_' a tiny voice in the back of her mind shouted, which she quickly berated before turning back to their conversation.

"Oh," he chuckled looking her in the eye, not quite understanding the power she help over him, that actually made him want to spill his secret, "Well we could only sneak out after lunch on Fridays, and she was amazing, she had curly blonde hair and this incredible figure," he gushed.

"Martin," she laughed, "You just described half the female population at the school!"

"Oh well…" he sighed, thinking back to the woman in more depth. Sam watched a smile tugged at his features; obviously a detail of his mystery woman had sprung to mind. "She had a moon shaped birthmark on her stomach, between her belly button and hip."

"Really?" She asked, seemingly intrigued.

"Hmm," he replied, thinking back to her again, "Any idea who she is?" he asked with a smile, shaking himself out of his first 'R' rated memory.

"None sorry," Sam replied, shaking her head slowly and avoiding his eye, her hand absentmindedly running over the area of the birthmark on her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four - **Year 1**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we ok?" Martin asked turning his chair and looking at Sam. They were huddled into a corner of the large conference table in the middle of the bull-pen, it was well after finishing time, but both had promised Jack they would have their reports finished before they went home.

"Yeah, why?" She questioned, only briefly looking up from her work before she continued scrawling her report.

"Because, you've been acting weird lately, thought there might be something wrong," he replied, genuinely concerned.

"I have?" she questioned again, this time unable to look back down at her work, "How?"

"I don't know you're quiet and fidgety," he replied, embarrassed that he had noticed, "and you keep answering me with questions."

"Oh," she answered, spinning her pen nimbly between her fingers. She was in close enough proximity to him to see the moisture glisten on his lips after his tongue darted out to wet them, cursing herself she spun her pen faster.

"Like now," he stated, offering a quick glance towards her hand, causing her fingers to instantly fumble and drop the pen. "I thought that you might be having a problem with your boyfriend or something."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" she asked confused.

"Keller, I thought you two were dating," he stated, becoming concerned that he had overstepped the line.

"Keller?" she half laughed, "Why would you think I was dating Keller?"

"I just assumed, I guess," he mumbled quickly looking down at his papers as a form of attempted escapism, questioning what had actually led him to believe that their date last year had actually transpired into something more substantial.

"God, I wouldn't make that mistake twice," she laughed, "The drink we had last year was just me being polite, you know being nice to the NYPD incase they ever come in handy again," she continued, even though he only offered a muffled 'humph,' in reply.

- - - - - - - - - - -

_I can't believe he thought I was dating this entire time,_ she thought to herself that night as she cuddled her hot-water-bottle trying to extract its warmth while avoiding a burn on the hot rubber, _here I am pining after the guy who took a lot more than my virginity and the whole time he thinks I'm with my idiot ex? Life truly isn't fair._ With that she tossed again, trying in vein to put thoughts of Martin out of her head so she could at least attempt to get a good night's sleep. It was useless though because as soon as she focused on other thoughts, she was led back to him, tonight's memory was of the first time he kissed her.

"_Your staring…" she giggled, not even she knew what she was doing; she was Samantha- she did not giggle._

"_Sorry," he mumbled as his head whipping back to the TV in front of them. But she could not resist, she knew he had been watching her; she had become aware that he would do this and had to admit she enjoyed the attention. However, now it was her turn, and with a couple of glasses of champagne in her she was confident enough to tease._

"_Stop it!" he gruffed at her, embarrassed that she had caught him in what had become one of his favourite occupations._

"_Stop it…" she mocked_

"_Sam." He tried again, still refusing to tear his eyes away from the screen._

"_Martin." She mimicked, reaching out and playfully jabbing him in the ribs with her index finger._

"_Right," he said as he whipped the pillow from behind his back and thwarted her with it._

"_No far!" she replied, grappling for her pillow and hitting him back, throwing herself at him in the meantime. _

_They continued to fight, rolling onto the floor in the process, as each tried to pin the other down- neither realizing quite how close they were getting. She took hiatus, gulping for air when she realized she had lost; he had her pinned, his legs holding hers down while his hands secured her wrists above her head._

"_Okay, so you have a minor advantage of about four inches and ten kilos," she breathed looking up at him. His face glowed from the flash of the TV screen as he rested above her, his breathing taunting the senses on her neck as her pulse rate increased. She was trying to gain enough energy and desire to try and escape or simply think of something to say, but it seemed at this time only her eyes were working as they took in his piercing blue eyes and square jaw. Her mind had literally frazzled when he leaned down and kissed her, it was soft and quick, seemingly unexpected on both parts but she her lips felt desperately cold as he pulled away. Not quite knowing what came over her she leaned up and kissed him back, this time lingering a little to give him the time he had not given her. A move which proved to be well rewarded as he pushed a little more to deepen the kiss as she greedily accepted his tongue._

Even laying here now she could still remember his taste, as well as the rush that was sent through her body as he eased himself onto her a little and the thrill that cursed her veins as she slipped her hands under his hoodie, feeling the muscles of his back. Lightly her fingers touched her neck, exactly the spot he had left a small red mark, one which she wore cover-up on for the rest of the trip, but still closely examined when she was locked in the bathroom.

Meanwhile Martin was also having a troublesome night, lying on the couch in his cold apartment his eyes were fixed on the silenced sports news but his brain raced onto other things. _Sam isn't with Keller, Sam is single,_ his mind screamed, he had to do something about it, he had to see her, talk to her. Grabbing his keys he headed towards the door about to open it he glanced down, only now realizing his lack of clothes and the time. _I will go and see her in the morning, _he promised himself_, when I am dressed and it is not as close to midnight._

- - - - - - - - - - -

"So what is the big problem?" Anne asked as she watched Sam buzz around her apartment the next morning.

"Why would you think there was a problem?" Sam asked, only pausing for a moment before she continued to mop her kitchen floor.

"Umm, because you called me at eight on a Saturday morning telling me you really needed to talk, then when I get here you have seemingly been up for hours cleaning an already spotless apartment." She stated knowingly.

Sam was about to answer when there was a knock at the door, with a wave of relief washing over her, as she was able to put off telling someone about her true feelings towards he colleague for just a few more minutes, she gave an apologetic glance towards Anne before going to open it. "Martin!" she exclaimed, when source of her problem looked up from his shoes at her.

"Hey," he edged, "Um, can we talk?" The nerves rising in his stomach, although the prospect of actually talking to her and telling him how he felt had kept him relatively calm all of last night and this morning, it wasn't until he had already knocked that he realized he had no idea of what he was going to say when she actually opened the door.

"Sure," she replied motioning for him to come in, in the meantime Anne had wandered out of the kitchen having heard Martin.

"Hey you," she smiled as he came in.

"Oh, hey," he replied, his face falling as his eyes rested on his cousin.

"Well it's good to see you too," she teased.

"Sorry, no it's great to see you…I um, just need to talk to Sam for a sec…work stuff," he bluffed, his hands knotting themselves together as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Sure," Anne replied as she glanced between Sam and Martin, "I'll be in your room Sam," she offered as she headed down the hall.

"So what's up?" Sam asked, putting up a bright and smiling façade, although she was keenly aware of her stained sweats, old top and unwashed hair as she walked past him towards the sofa.

"Um," he stammered, as she headed towards him her hand out offering him a seat on the sofa, then with nothing to say and unable to resist he leaned forward and kissed her, pulling away as quickly as he had pounced. The look on her face was enough to tell him how she felt; mentally berating himself he mumbled a quick apology before heading for the door.

It actually took her a second to register what had happened, she was shaken out of her stance when she heard the door shut behind him, that was also the moment adrenalin kicked in and she followed him. "Martin," she called as she flung the door open and followed him into the hall.

"Sam, please I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me…its ok…I'll just go…" he stammered, his eyes darting across her but never actually focusing. Therefore, it was he who was caught off guard when she stepped forward and kissed him, her lips tight against his.

Jerking his head back he finally met her eye, as a smile pulled at his cheeks. "You never did give me a chance to catch up," she whispered against his lips before he leaned in and kissed her again.

Having heard the front door slam Anne guessed it was safe to come out, she had barely had time to sit on the bed when she heard a few quick voices before the definite rattling of Sam's front door. However when she ventured out into the kitchen it empty, as was the living area she noted as she glanced across, it was when she moved to check the couch that she noticed the front door open. Stepping outside she couldn't help but laugh to herself, Sam was pinned between Martin and the wall her arms secured around his neck as they feverishly attacked one another.

Sensing her friends presence, Sam pulled slightly away from Martin, "Um, so that problem I had…doesn't seem to be a problem anymore," She grinned cunningly as she quickly glanced back towards Martin.

…The End…


End file.
